This invention relates to a sorting switch, and more particularly to a horizontal switch for receiving articles from each of two input conveyors and for selectively directing the articles to either of two output conveyors.
In the art of article handling, various types of sorting switches have been provided heretofore. For example, switches have been provided for receiving articles from two or more input conveyors and for converging the articles, so that all of the articles are directed to a single output conveyor. Other switches have been designed to receive articles from a single input conveyor and to diverge the articles so that the articles are selectively directed to one of two or more output conveyors. Still other sorting switches have operated to receive articles from a pair of input conveyors and to direct articles to a pair of corresponding output conveyors while selectively combining certain articles by directing them to a third output conveyor. However, notwithstanding these and other types of sorting switches well known in the art, there has not heretofore been provided a sorting switch capable of receiving articles from two input conveyors and selectively directing the articles to either of two output conveyors.
The present invention comprises a novel sorting switch which fulfills the foregoing and other requirements long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a plurality of pallets are mounted for movement around a course including an upper sorting portion and a lower return portion. The upper sorting portion of the course defines a pair of parallel article conveying paths, and alternate pallets or sets thereof are normally aligned with opposite article sorting paths. Switching apparatus is provided for selectively either allowing a predetermined pallet or set thereof to follow its normal article sorting path or for diverting the pallet or set thereof into alignment with the opposite article sorting path. Structure is provided on the return portion of the course for returning all of the pallets to their normal orientation relative to the course.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the pallets are slidably supported on channel-shaped pallet support members each comprising a relatively wide, substantially flat upper web and flanges depending from each of the webs. The use of channel-shaped pallet support members is advantageous in substantially increasing the capacity of the sorting switch. Each pallet has a switch engaging member depending therefrom. The structure for returning the pallets to their normal orientation relative to the course comprises camming apparatus which engages the switch engaging members of the pallets during movement thereof along the return portion of the course.
The switching apparatus comprises a pair of switching mechanisms mounted on opposite sides of the upper article sorting portion of the course. Each switching mechanism includes a stationary input channel for receiving the switch engaging member of the pallet aligned with one of the article conveying paths. The input channel directs the switch engaging members to a switching channel which is mounted for pivotal movement between a position in which the switch engaging members and the pallets connected thereto are directed along the normal article conveying path and a position in which the switch engaging members and the pallets connected thereto are diverted to the opposite article conveying path. The input channel and the switching channel of each switching mechanism are so arranged that the adjacent ends thereof are aligned regardless of the positioning of the switching channel. Camming structure is provided for receiving the switch engaging members from the switching channel and for directing the switch engaging members and the pallets connected thereto either along the normal article conveying path or into alignment with the opposite article conveying path.